


Hide's Promise

by AsahiAzumane



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, but hide can't help kaneki in all the ways he needs it unfortunately, he can come pretty dang close though, hide helps him a little bit, kaneki is lucky to have a literal sunshine of a boyfriend, kaneki ken is not okay, not sure when you can expect that, sometime in the future i'm writing a fic where hide convinces kaneki to go to therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsahiAzumane/pseuds/AsahiAzumane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first fic on here; I'm really bad at titling things, sorry!!</p>
<p>My initial idea for the fic was to have Hide notice Kaneki get agitated and wrap his arms around him and say "shh, just let it happen." Just kinda giving him permission to come undone and bare his emotions, you know? But I went against that; I got too into it and put myself into Kaneki's shoes, and I wouldn't want to be touched very much if I was having a bad time.</p>
<p>Another idea that didn't quite make it was Hide humming to Kaneki to provide some audio stimulation but I really just wanted a patient, gentle Hide. The humming can come in another fic another time.</p></blockquote>





	Hide's Promise

Hide felt something jab into his leg and gave a small jolt. He put his hand up to his mouth to stifle a yawn, at the same time lazily turning his head toward the source of the jab. Kaneki was sitting beside him, clearly agitated.

The troubled boy was slightly shaking and kept combing his hands through his hair. His eyes darted around the room and his lips moved wordlessly as they sputtered out his silent thoughts. Hide watched for a moment, analyzing the situation to search for the best possible way to help Kaneki feel better. Kaneki seemed to be in no condition to talk, so that would have to come later. For now, Hide carefully scooted closer to the half-ghoul and began to rock back and forth. Slowly and steadily, he shifted his weight out of the crack between the cushion and the backrest of the couch, and then eased back into it. He repeated this many times, nudging Kaneki's shoulder with his own to begin him in the motion too.

Kaneki was too absorbed in himself to protest to this, and seemed to pick it up subconsciously after a while. Hide felt him moving into his own rhythm independent of his, making sure to stay aware of it so that he could match Kaneki's pace. When they leaned forward this time, Hide separated himself from Kaneki so that he could lean forward a bit more and peek at Kaneki's face. Kaneki didn't look at him. This was good; his eyes were no longer frantically searching for possible signs of danger, he no longer had a confused look on his face. Kaneki only stared forward with a vacant, relaxed expression. Hide smiled to himself, mostly out of relief. Kaneki could be very hard to calm down at times, but today he seems to have caught him early enough in his onslaught of negative thoughts that it would not be trouble at all.

Kaneki would eventually become more aware of his surroundings as he came out of his thoughts and stop to ask Hide what had been going on. He could take up to an hour to emerge again, and sometimes longer, but Hide would wait. Hide would always wait. That was part of the promise he made to Kaneki when they each committed to the relationship. Of course it had always been that way; Hideyoshi Nagachika never gave up on any of his friends, but Kaneki Ken was special. He and Kaneki lived with each other now; they split rent and had an easier life. They were always there to take care of each other, and Hide assured Kaneki when they moved in that he was very close-by now. Kaneki should never want of anything so long as Hide was right there—if he ever needed anything he just had to ask, because Hide would do anything to help him. Hide wasn't sure how much of this Kaneki understood; however, because while he did ask for some things and seemed to be getting better at enlisting help, sometimes it still took some gentle prodding from Hide for him to admit he was struggling. Hide seemed to think that occasions like these had convinced Kaneki that he would never hurt him, and that's probably why Kaneki had begun to open up to him more and more recently.

Hide began to notice that Kaneki was starting to slow down, so he gradually lessened his movements until they had both come to a standstill. At this point, Kaneki's hands were folded in his lap. This was an improvement. It had been a fair amount of time, and within this time Kaneki's rocking pace had had tremendous variations. At his faster, more agitated points he had even begun cracking his knuckles and had raised his voice to a loud whisper.

But he was still now. All of his thoughts had run their course and were starting to leave him alone. Hide leaned forward to peek at Kaneki again. He gave him a small, reassuring smile, his face splitting into a grin when he caught Kaneki smiling back.  
"Hey, Kaneki...." He said quietly. Just a greeting for now, he would let Kaneki speak first, and listen to what he needed.  
"Hello, Hide. Um, what time is it?"  
The sun had gone down, and the room had gotten slightly darker. The curtains had been closed the whole time, but the sun was always low enough at sunset to shine directly through their living room windows. Now that it was night time, the room was slightly in shadows. Hide couldn't have gotten up to turn the lights on earlier, because that would mean leaving Kaneki, and he had a promise to never abandon him, no matter the issue.

Hide glanced at his sport watch: it was 6:30.  
"It's half past six by now," Hide replied.  
"Oh." said Kaneki. He still seemed to be a little unresponsive; it was probably time to start making suggestions.  
"That means it's dinner time right about now, are you hungry?"  
Kaneki tilted his head down as he thought. Then he turned his head and met Hide's eyes, which lit up at Kaneki's progress. Kaneki glanced away again, but returned to Hide's gaze before making a nod and reciprocating the smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here; I'm really bad at titling things, sorry!!
> 
> My initial idea for the fic was to have Hide notice Kaneki get agitated and wrap his arms around him and say "shh, just let it happen." Just kinda giving him permission to come undone and bare his emotions, you know? But I went against that; I got too into it and put myself into Kaneki's shoes, and I wouldn't want to be touched very much if I was having a bad time.
> 
> Another idea that didn't quite make it was Hide humming to Kaneki to provide some audio stimulation but I really just wanted a patient, gentle Hide. The humming can come in another fic another time.


End file.
